Priceless
by The Mildly Inspired
Summary: A date, a present, and jewelry There are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there's MasterCard. Kakairu


**A/N: **This short one-shot is purely the result of seeing too many MasterCard Commercials. I saw the latest one, and then, "Hey, why don't I make one?" Thus, this piece was born.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or the Mastercard commercials. Don't sue me.

Priceless 

* * *

The first date: $10

* * *

Kakashi's eye curved into an inverted 'U' as redness stained across the dolphin's nose and cheeks when he pulled his head back from the peck. The chopsticks fell from Iruka's hand into the bowl of half eaten ramen.

"See, Iruka-sensei? I AM a good kisser."

A deeper blush and indignity. "I didn't say anything about you being bad— And you call that a kiss?" Kakashi blinked, and before he knew it, he was being pulled forward and he felt a rather pleasant feeling against his lips. The pleasant feeling disappeared all too quickly though.

"Now that," Iruka panted, with a flush that made him look so adorable in Kakashi's eyes, "Was a kiss."

* * *

Present for your loved one: $50

* * *

"HATAKE KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!"

"Ah, Iruka-love, I take it you like your present?" Kakashi assumed, grinning gleefully. A bullet of sweat rolled down his face when he saw the first warning signs of the teacher's famed, 'Oh-my-god-you've-just-released-the-Iruka-demon-run-away-run-away-like-you've-never-ran-before' anger. He clutched his stuffed dolphin plushie close.

"IT'S YOUR DAMNED ICHA ICHA!"

Wow, did the flat just shake?

"Look inside." Kakashi told him mysteriously. He even added a leer.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and had half a mind to throw the collector's edition of Icha Icha Paradise into Kakashi's head. There was no way in hell he was going to read _this! _But at Kakashi expectant gaze, Iruka sighed and decided to humor him. A small piece of paper was lodged between the page and back made Iruka blink. His eyes softened, however when he saw what it was.

"You did say you always wanted to go to Water Country's hot springs." Kakashi said, smiling at Iruka's shocked expression.

"Oh, Kakashi." The next thing Kakashi knew, had an affectionate chunin in his lap.

The silver haired jounin chuckled and nuzzled his dolphin. "Merry Christmas, 'Ruka."

* * *

The right jewelry: $5,000

* * *

"Jounin-san… Are you sure you want this one?"

"Yes."

"I mean, it is beautiful, but really, there are so many others better."

"I want this one."

"…Are you sure—"

"I said, yes!"

The store clerk sighed and quickly wrapped the purchase to Kakashi's relief. Six hours of browsing, comparing, and looking through jewelry at the only jewelry store in Konoha was stripping him of his sanity.

"For another $25, we can—"

"Don't make me kunai you."

* * *

A dinner at a fancy restaurant: $60

* * *

Kakashi pulled at the collar of his rented tux, as a dribble of sweat ran down his neck. The source of his nervousness was in front of him; the most beautiful and wonderful and loving man, seated in front of him. Anxiety bit him as he remembered what he had planned (for months and with _Gai, _to boot!) to do this very evening.

_C'mon, don't be a genin! You can do this! _Inner Kakashi rooted. _REAL men don't hesitate! Grow a pair, will you?! _

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, frowning when he noticed that the jounin hadn't even touched his food… and why was Kakashi twitching like that?

Kakashi started, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well not really…"

_You wuss! I cannot believe I'm actually you!_ Kakashi's eye twitched again.

"…Actually I have to ask you something, 'Ruka."

"Hm? What is it, 'Kashi?"

The words on his tongue died when he saw those large liquid brown eyes look up at him. My god, why did he have to be so damned cute?! And that tux that clung to his Iruka's lithe frame was so… _se—_

"Uh… I-I mean…" Kakashi shook his head. This was not the time for thoughts like that! You can't think of ravishing a sexy sensei in the middle of a restaurant when he's moaning and writh—AGH! DOWN LIBIDO, DOWN!

"…Never mind…" Kakashi finished lamely, and inwardly berated himself.

Iruka chuckled at his lover's antics. He bet Kakashi was thinking about something perverted. "Well, can _I _ask you something then?"

"Yeah, sure." _You blew you chance, AGAIN, Hatake! _Inner Kakashi wailed.

Kakashi looked up when Iruka suddenly rose to his feet. "Eh? Iruka? What're you—?"

His eye widened when he saw the brunette kneel on one knee and take out a ring box from his tux's pocket.

"I-Iruka, are you…"

* * *

Seeing him do it before you, and correctly mind you: …

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi, will you marry me?" Iruka asked, blushing cutely.

Kakashi's jaw dropped.

* * *

…Priceless

* * *

Iruka yelped when Kakashi threw himself at him, sending him to the floor and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm assuming this as a 'yes'?" Iruka laughed, grinning broadly.

The silver haired nin nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

There are some things money can't buy.

* * *

"Mmph! KAKASHI, NOT HERE IN THE RESTAUR—! _Oooh… _that feels nice_…_"

* * *

For everything else, there's Master Card.

* * *

And that's a wrap. (I always wanted to say that!) Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I've had a fun time writing it! 


End file.
